


Zombie Apocalypse

by UndertaleTrashBin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleTrashBin/pseuds/UndertaleTrashBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Texas and Agent Washington are agents teamed up to clear areas from the infected. No mercy is given to survivors, the rules are to kill on site, until Tex meets an old friend and Wash is dragged along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is discontinued so don't read if you don't like that. I thought the start was ok though, so I thought I'd post anyway.  
> This is also in RP form, so don't read if you don't dig it. (Unedited as well)

A mission. It seemed to be their lives since the outbreak, with little to no breaks. This one wasn't much different, clearing area whatever from the undead, and don't be fooled by so-called civilians. Everyone there is dead. The freelancers knew this wasn't true, but what were they going to do about it? Wash had decided to just follow the orders, much like the others. Tex had other ideas. The transmission had come in a few days ago, and how could she not try and save the man she thought was dead?

It's felt like years. It's only been a couple months and it's felt like years. Already, tensions were high and everybody is ready to kill one another. They've already lost three, leaving the five of them. It was a little ironic that Tucker got stuck with his apartment neighbors, already previously being friends with all of them. Little did he expect to be stuck in a loading garage in a big skyscraper-like shopping mall. He doesn't know how they even got to the overpopulated zombie-ran city. And the drama doesn't help the situation either. Grif had an issue with eating everybody's rations, Simmons was stressed to the point of suicide- and their relationship doesn't help. They bitch all the time, making Church more annoyed and angry than he usually is- along with caboose simply /being/ there. And then there is Tucker- just sick of it all. The past few days it has just been arguing about when the fuck rescue was going to get here. And by "rescue", they mean Church's fucking ex girlfriend.  
The freelancers were flown over the city, for a drop, loaded in survival gear for however long it would take to clear this section of the city. It was set to be one of the hardest, being the most populated, and Wash was nervous. He looked down over the city at the mobs of undead. You never get used to the smell. He looked at the others, all in various states of boredom or excitement.  
Wash looked over to his 'partner', the best of the best in the crew. Tex looked.. Concerned almost. It threw him off, making him even more nervous than he usually is, and he was bouncing his leg rhythmically. Her expression turned annoyed, "Quit that." He paused, "Sorry." A steady silence fell between them, but it didn't last long as the pilot came on the speakers telling them it was almost time to drop.

It was quiet, awkwardly quiet. Everyone sat in a circle and stared at each other. Simmons twitched and shook, and grif didn't make any move to help him. Caboose had no idea about the situation at hand, as always. And Tucker and church glared harshly at eachother.  
Yeah, it's been rough.  
It's been weeks since church called for help. His assurance about his ex girlfriends military background did little to make the time pass or soothe any uneasiness. Tucker was just ready to leave, sitting around in a zombie infested mall with the food running terribly low and help taking forever was enough to make anybody jump into the swarm that waited beyond the garage doors.  
Everyone stood, parachutes and gear all ready, Tex and Wash were last. They stood behind the group, waiting patiently as each group took off into the sky. When it was their turn, Tex shoved Wash out and quickly followed behind. Wash let out an extremely unmanly yelp, and as they fell Tex grabbed him, leading them slightly away from the rest of the group towards the area she had traced the transmission to. "Where are we going?" Wash yelled to Tex, but either the wind was too much or she was ignoring him. He figured the latter. She let him go, and pulled her chute after she distanced herself downward from him. He pulled his too, not certain what her goal was but knowing better than to separate from his teammate.  
"This is ridiculous." They were fighting again over the same stupid stuff as always. Church was no leader, he had no leader ethic and had no idea what he was doing like the rest of them. The orders he barked out were stupid and pointless because they've been sitting in the damned garage for weeks upon weeks and the food was running low and death was coming closer and closer everyday.  
Church hissed a few harsh words at Tucker, not raising his voice in fear of the zombies outside hearing him. But Tucker didn't listen, nor did he care. Everybody around him was going mentally insane and he didn't want to be apart of it.  
They only had the garage and the back storage to themselves. Sometimes when Tucker was feeling this way he'd just get lost between rows and rows of looted boxes. The repetitiveness of the brown only soothed and numbed his mind- Tucker didn't like to think too hard about shit. It all felt like a bad dream. The zombies, the death, the starvation. There wasn't too much to think about anyway. All he ever loved is gone. The only thing that could be on his mind is suicide.

It didn't take long to land, but he landed after Tex and she was already walking towards the hoard of zombies camped outside the mall. Wash unlatched his chute and grabbed the silenced gun from his belt. He began shooting zombies, but kept an eye on Tex as he realized she was mostly moving in one direction. What the hell? He thought to himself. What is she doing? Despite the silencers being on the guns, zombies hitting the floor was very audible.  
Tucker wandered aimlessly between the rows, the boxes somehow keeping him calm. He kept his hand on his sword handle, as a safety percussion and recently out of habit. The cool metal against his sweaty palms, knowing it can burst into heated energy at his whim soothed him to a degree.  
But the sound of fast footsteps made him tense up as Church's voice rang across the large packing room, Tucker's name ringing.  
Tucker followed the noise and eventually found a frantic Church. Suddenly Tucker brought out his sword, the blue light emanating and warming his hands and face.  
"What? What? Church what is it?"  
What Tucker thought to be a worried expression on Church's face ended up being a mix of excitement and anxiousness.  
"They're here! I think they're here."  
Tucker glared. "Who?" Somehow in all the excitement he had forgotten who, but it dawned on him as in own excitement boiled.  
"Help you idiot! I hear lots of zombies dying beyond the garage doors, come on!" And with that church sprinted off and Tucker followed as joy swelled up in his chest. Finally, finally, help. Salvation. Hope.

Wash smacked the butt of his gun into one of the last zombies, and Tex cleared three at a time. That was the last of the stragglers, and just as he was turning to talk to Tex, she yelled out, against all rules, "Church!!"  
Wash stared at her, confused, and she rushed toward the mall garages. "What are you doing?!" He sounded concerned but also trying to stay quiet, ending up in a whisper-yell.

Church heard the audible yell the second he ran back into the garage. Despite planning this for weeks the others looked confused. Confused over the fact that a girl was calling Church's name, or just the reality of it all, no one knew. Tucker was just so relieved it was finally happening.  
Church sprinted to the nearest garage door and unlocked the hatch. The titanium metal was enough to keep the zombies out, but they had taken extra precautions. Lopez, when he was alive, added to the security system. But, in frantic excitement, church was able to get those unlocked in a matter of minutes and threw the garage door open- shouting audibly, "TEX! ALLISON!!"  
Everybody flinched and scattered away from the door as it opened- so used to fearing the outside. Tucker's immediate reaction was to take out his sword again at step forward, guarding the three that cowered behind him.  
"Church, what the FUCK?"  
Church completely ignored him as he jumped off the ledge and disappeared from the garage the was considered homely and safe. Tucker immediately went after him- his stomach dropping from the sight as fear struck him.

The closest zombies were just barely within sight of the garage, but in front of them stood two very decked out government agents, one of which was pointing a gun at them. Tex visibly relaxed, but Wash tensed. Civilians. Oh god. It was his least favorite part of the job, interacting with the non-infected. And yet, it seemed Tex had lead them right here. "What the hell, Tex?" She glanced at Wash in response, walking toward whom he assumed was Church. Tex took off her pack and began taking out food and water, supplies they had to last them potentially weeks to months out in the field. Wash didn't drop the gun, though.

Church had practically ran to them and frowned, out of breath, seeing Tex dig shit out of her pack. "What? No hug?" He said breathlessly.  
Tucker watched on, the others relaxing as they realize what the situation at hand was. Help. But Tucker, however, stayed tense and his grip on the energy sword that blazed brilliantly. He swallowed a tick knot in his throat as he saw a gun barrel pointed at church and immediately he hissed," Put your gun down asshole!"

"In a second, here." Tex tossed him a still cool water bottle.  
Wash moved and pointed at Tucker, hesitating, but not following his direction at all. "Tex. What are we doing here." He spoke in the calmest voice he could muster.  
Finally, she turned to him, "I couldn't just ignore them." She grabbed the muzzle of his gun, pointing it down and away from Tucker. He glared at her. "Don't be a piss baby, this is the kind of stuff we should be doing."  
"This is against the law."  
"The law is stupid." Her response was quick and offhanded, and she turned back to shovel through her bag with church. She knew he wasn't a threat to her, and though he agreed it angered him she just assumed he was alright with this. Wash had wondered why she packed so much extra this time, just assuming it would be a long mission. He re holstered his gun with attitude, grumbling about how the other freelancers would know they weren't with them by now.  
Grif, Simmons, and Caboose all rushed to the duffel back with proper food and water without hesitation- seeing that their makeshift 'leader' was doing the same.  
Tucker didn't follow, and only glared at Washington. Usually it was Simmons who took precaution to everything, but seeing him down clean and cool water Tucker knew that precaution was lost.  
"Woah woah woah." Tucker put away his sword as he walked up to the others, but didn't keep his hand off the handle.  
"Hold on, did I hear you say this was against the law? Excuse me, but am I the only one here who's worried about what's going to happen to us after this little reunion?"  
Church turned and snapped back," who the fuck cares Tucker! We're saved! Stop bitching and drink some fucking water."  
"No, man. You don't know how brutal this military stuff can be, breaking the law might mean death or... Or something worse! I need some explaining." Tucker glared harshly and Tex, and then at Washington, waiting for a response.  
Wash spoke up before Tex did, earning him a brutal glare from the woman, "Rescue missions are against the rules. They pose liability if we brought an infected back to the base." He steeled his expression, ignoring the glare from Tex, "Legally we are supposed to kill you."  
Tex looked liked she could kill Wash right there, "But we won't."  
A look of worry washed over the faces of grif and Simmons. The reassurance by Wash didn't do anything to help.  
Tucker growled back," oh thankgod you won't. Well where are you going to take us? What's going to happen to us? Just because you won't kill us doesn't mean others won't."  
Grif and Simmons made a noise of agreement. Tucker looked to Church, expecting a heated argument or just an angry glare but he was look down at his knees- silent.  
Wash shrugged, motioning to Tex, who spoke up upon seeing their worry. "The plan is to take you just beyond the quarantine zone without meeting up with the others." Wash looked appalled at the thought,  
"So we're just going to pretend we picked them up on the way back? Problem solved! Not like the others will be looking for us!" Tex stood, getting in Wash's face,  
"Do you have a better idea?" Her voice took on a leadership type intimidation, and Wash backed off. With a huff he spoke,  
"Fine, we'll go with that." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
Tucker smiled at Tex's authority, seeing the other soldier shrink under her commands. What an asshole. A cute asshole. Ew wtf?  
Tucker made a face as Simmons spoke up nervously," I assume we're going to be with each other for a while so maybe we should introduce ourselves? Right Gr-" Simmons looked down at Grif, who was already digging into the food- resulting in Simmons deliberately hitting him (with no effect) until he stopped.  
"Tex. You may want to save some of that for later." Tex pushed the bag with her foot, Wash pretended to not notice they were being friendly and began looking around the area they were in, making sure no zombies were too close.  
Despite being ignored Simmons continued on anyway, after Grif groaned as the bag was pushed away.  
"I'm Simmons, that fatass is Grif-"  
"IM CABOOSE"  
Simmons rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak again but Tucker cut him off. "Tucker."  
"And I'm Church. Thank god you assholes finally came."  
Tucker looked away and mumbled," yeah, finally. Could have taken you guys longer."  
Wash glanced over but continued to pretend they weren't doing introductions.  
"He's Wash." Tex smiled slightly and motioned to the pouty man. She looked at all of them, and grew serious. "Alright. We should probably head off if you guys are ready. Do you need time to pack up?"  
They all looked at each other and frowned.  
Church spoke up," well, everything we have is something you have, but yours is better. So I guess not."  
Simmons turned to go back, with Grif and caboose following. "Well we have a few... personal things but it won't take long."  
Tucker didn't follow, all his personal belongs were left in a rush to survive. All he needed was food, water, shelter, and his sword. He sighed  
"Do your best to hurry." Tex began gathering her own bag up, and Wash came back over. She spoke in hushed tones to him, hoping the others wouldn't hear, "Look I need your help. We're in this together now, and you don't have to like it but you're as much at risk as me, here."  
Wash made a face, "I know."  
"Then knock the attitude, asshole." Tex gave him a rough pat on the back, and began walking towards where Simmons, Grif, and Caboose went off to, leaving Wash with Tucker and Church.


End file.
